


Epic Misunderstanding [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [22]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: something on the aftermath of Doomsday killing Clark; Lex having to step in and help the Justice League when Wonder Woman asks.





	Epic Misunderstanding [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Epic Misunderstanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/146856) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



> Recorded for the More Articulation square on my podfic bingo card.

**Title:** Epic Misunderstanding

 **Fandom:** Smallville

 **Author:** Rivkat

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Clark Kent / Lex Luthor

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Length:** 31:56

**Summary:**

something on the aftermath of Doomsday killing Clark; Lex having to step in and help the Justice League when Wonder Woman asks.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/146856)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Epic%20misunderstanding.mp3)


End file.
